Quick connect/disconnect adaptor systems, which are also referred to herein as quick connect/disconnect systems or as “QCD systems” are configured to facilitate the connection and disconnection of male and female connectors, particularly connectors used to connect a fluid conductor to a source of fluid. For instance, a house typically includes a sillcock, which is usually located at or near the foundation of the house. Oftentimes, this location can make it difficult to thread a hose to the sillcock, since the location can be difficult to access. QCD systems are used, for example, to reduce the difficulty in attaching a hose to the sillcock.
Typically, the QCD system includes a first component which screws onto the sillcock such that a threaded male portion of the sillcock mates with a threaded female portion of the first component. A second component of the QCD system is attached to the hose and often includes a threaded female portion which accepts a threaded male portion of the hose.
The first component and the second component, mate with one another, but typically not in a threaded fashion. Instead, the first component and the second component are coupled together through insertion of the second component into the first component where the two components are held together in watertight fashion by either a press-fit or by a partial rotation of one component with respect to the other component. The partial rotation of one component with the other acts to sealingly engage the first component to the second component to prevent leakage.
One issue encountered by users of QCD systems is that only the second component is connectable to the first component. Thus, when the first component is connected to the fluid source, the second component must be used, thereby preventing users from connecting non-QCD components to the fluid source. For this reason and/or other reasons, further developments in the area of QCD systems are desirable.